


[Podfic] I carry your heart with me (I carry it in my heart)

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Johnlock Trope Challenge, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Romance, Season/ Series 03, Slash, Unconscious Love Confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i carry your heart with me(i carry it in<br/>my heart)i am never without it(anywhere<br/>i go you go,my dear;and whatever is done<br/>by only me is your doing,my darling)<br/>i fear"<br/>-e.e. cummings</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I carry your heart with me (I carry it in my heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bittergreens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittergreens/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I carry your heart with me (I carry it in my heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736228) by [bittergreens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittergreens/pseuds/bittergreens). 



> I promised bittergreens to podfic one of her fics AGES AGO (sorry for the wait!). My grateful thanks for the permission to podfic your work. A little early Easter gift for you - I hope you like it.
> 
> Update 25/7/16 - Gorgeous cover art by consulting_smartass.

 

 

I carry your heart with me (I carry it in my heart): [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/d8nq8hf71n86vu6/i_carry_your_heart_with_me_-_bittergreens.mp3)


End file.
